Distraction
by Darkfire75
Summary: FrUk. France felt his mouth go dry. England was looking back at him, green eyes half-lidded and a growing smirk on his lips as he slowly brought the pen up to his mouth and- Mon Dieu.


_**Author's note:**__ After months of not writing any fills at the hetalia kink meme, I finally filled one the other day =3= And it's funny cuz FrUK is my OTP and yet I never write them at the kink meme for some reason...so I decided to change that ):3 Basically, the request was to have England doing something to a pen during a boring world meeting with France watching. And since I love writing obnoxious and teasing England, this was fun to do ^^ _

* * *

France's attention on the conference was dwindling. America had stood up when it was his time to talk and had then gone into a long discussion about something he thought was important. France had stopped paying attention to him as soon as the American had uttered the word "burger".

His eyes drifted around the room, sweeping past all the other bored nations. Spain was taking a siesta next to him while Germany was rubbing at his temple, as if trying to will away a headache. France's gaze traveled down the line of countries until stopping on England who, besides being absolutely bored, was tapping his pen against the desk.

He would have looked away if the Brit hadn't started to twirl the pen between his fingers. France watched curiously and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when England began to rub his thumb up and down on the pen. The action was extremely uncharacteristic of the Englishman and left France to wonder if he knew just what he was doing.

France decided to keep his focus on England's pen, curious to see if this was just a normal habit that he'd never witnessed before or some kind of enticing game England was playing. The thumb brushed the tip of the pen in a circular motion and France felt his cock twitch in his pants. There was no way England was doing that on purpose.

Was there?

After regaining himself, he glanced back at England. France felt his mouth go dry. England was looking back at him, green eyes half-lidded and a growing smirk on his lips as he slowly brought the pen up to his mouth and-

_Mon Dieu._

Everyone else in the room was sleeping, trying to sleep, or actually listening to America prattle on and on. No one but France seemed to have noticed England molesting the pen. The Brit was now sucking on the tip, alternating between flicking it with his tongue and biting down on it. France gripped his chair tightly, feeling his arousal spring to life at the sensual picture before him.

England was teasing him on purpose; giving possible hints to what might happen after the meeting. Although France was surprised England was being so bold, he wasn't about to call him out on it. Otherwise, he'd miss the show. England was practically fellating a _pen_; there was no way he would miss that.

France knew he was getting harder as the time passed, as America finally sat down and Germany stood up to deliver some other news, as England started to gnaw on his pen like it was a particularly hard candy that refused to break. His pink tongue peeked out and licked at the pen cap and France nearly had to change his pants at that moment.

"That's all for today," Germany grumbled out suddenly and France found his view of England obscured by standing nations and by the time they had cleared, England was completely gone and out of sight, his pen left and forgotten on the desk. France cursed under his breath as he stood and gathered his papers and suitcase, hoping to find a bathroom to release himself.

The first bathroom he saw provided a good opportunity. He stood in front of the sinks to wash his hands before he went into a stall but when he looked back up into the mirror, he saw England behind him, wearing that bastard smirk once more. "_Angleterre_, do you delight in teasing me?" he growled with a purr.

England shrugged. "That meeting was boring as all hell. I had to do _something_ to keep myself entertained."

France shook his head and turned around, glaring at him. "Did you want something?"

"Oh look, you _are_ a smart one."

"_Angleterre_-"

England suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the stall behind them, shutting and locking it and dropping to his knees in front of the Frenchman. France was pressed against the wall, confused and aroused at the same time. England unzipped his pants with his teeth and then pulled them down, revealing the tent that was his boxers. France tried to get comfortable but the toilet paper dispenser was digging into his side.

"Arthur, I have a room that is much more comfortable-"

"Yeah? And?" The Brit raised his overly large eyebrows at him before pulling the boxers down, revealing France's cock and making him hiss at the rush of cool air. Then he felt England's warm breath tickle the head and he bit his lip tightly when his tongue, the one that had been licking that pen, reached out to lick at the pre-cum spilling out of him.

France clenched his fists at his sides and shivered pleasantly. Encouraged by the response, England looked up at him and smirked before opening his mouth to take the head inside. He sucked for a good few minutes, causing France to lose all coherent thoughts. He tensed and stifled a moan and nearly kicked England when the sound of the door opening in the bathroom opened and someone walked inside.

He didn't know who it was and he honestly didn't really care. But he figured whoever it was would notice there were two sets of legs in the stall and get suspicious. He tried to lift his legs onto the toilet but realized that wasn't going to work. England seemed amused and continued to suck lightly – not bothering to offer any help at all.

France reached his right hand down and grabbed a fistful of the Brit's hair, yanking hard. England's yelp was muffled by his cock and France smirked triumphantly. His moment of triumph was short-lived because as soon as England recovered, he started using his teeth. France arched his spine and looked towards the ceiling with lidded eyes.

The other person in the bathroom eventually left and France let out a long moan he'd been holding in. England chuckled before taking more of him into his mouth. He began to suck obnoxiously and France felt himself struggling to stand.

"Do you want to sit?" England asked dryly as he pulled his lips off with a pop.

France shook his head. "_Non_. Finish me off, _rosbif_!"

And so for the next five minutes, England went back to sucking him off, licking his balls for added torture, and swirling his tongue into the slit. France grabbed onto the toilet dispenser and England's hair for added support and looked down to watch England work his magic, so to speak. He watched his cock go in and out of the Englishman's mouth before he could no longer hold it in and jerked forward suddenly, spilling himself inside England's eagerly waiting mouth.

He groaned happily, thrusting his hips gently and thankful that England's lips were milking him through his orgasm. England eventually stood up (while licking his lips, the bastard) and pressed a kiss against France's mouth. He realized he should have been surprised by the sudden unusual gesture, but France put it to the back of his mind at the moment and kissed him back, tasting himself.

England pulled away, grinning playfully. "Now, what about that room you mentioned earlier?"


End file.
